


Friendship bracelets

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Superfamily, WTF am I even doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5566216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship bracelets

Peter is taking a sip of his coffee when Wade walks into the kitchen, and stands next to him .

"Hey Petey, guess what?" 

"What Wade?" Peter says, feeling slightly weary. 

"I got us friendship bracelets " he says, and puts one on Peter's wrist, securing the other one on his own. 

"Wha- Wade these are handcuffs. You better have the key to these." 

" Welllllllll , now that I think about it I may have forgotten that I never got the key to these out of that lake a few months back." 

"Are you kidding me? I have to go to dinner with my dads in two hours." 

"So?" 

~The dads that don't know you two are dating , and don't like you .~ One of Wades boxes helpfully supplies. 

"Oh shit."


End file.
